


fairytale gone bad

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Увидев впереди волка, Стайлз не остановился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fairytale gone bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izumrudishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/gifts).



Мама никогда не рассказывала ему страшных сказок. Только добрые. Всегда добрые. Не позволяла себе даже заикнуться ни о каких злых волках, которые пытались съесть поросят и маленьких девочек.

В ее сказках были горшочки с золотом, и эльфы просто забывали, где их прятали. Принцы всегда находили своих заблудившихся принцесс. Дети никогда не болели, а взрослые никогда не уходили.

Первое, что Стайлз запомнил в своей жизни – улыбку мамы.

Поэтому, идя по темному лесу, он не плакал, даже в мыслях не было ничего подобного. Только хмурится слегка, как все дети в четыре года, споткнувшись. 

Ему казалось, что впереди видна тропинка, а значило здесь точно часто ходили люди. Но, чем дольше Стайлз шел вперед, тем больше деревьев оказывалось на его пути.

Ноги утопали в мягкой земле, листьях, мхе. Стайлз нашел небольшую палку и взял ее в руку, воображая, что это настоящий меч. Как у рыцаря. И он не заблудился, а просто искал свою принцессу.

Стайлз не знал, сколько ходил по лесу. Ему казалось, что он уже выучил каждое дерево. Он устал. Он хотел есть и спать.

Он кричал громко, звонко, думая, что оглохнет сам от себя.

Но никто не приходил. Поэтому Стайлз шел дальше.

Он шел и шел, и представлял себя персонажем мультика. Того, где у мальчика были друзья среди животных. Медведь, поросенок, тигра и еще несколько.

Поэтому, увидев впереди волка, Стайлз не остановился. Он не испугался. Растянул губы в улыбке, засопел носом и протянул руки к животному.

У волка была черная шерсть и голубые глаза. Стайлзу казалось, что их изнутри разукрасили ярким фломастером.

А еще волк был теплый, и Стайлз зарылся озябшими пальцами тому в шерсть, пытаясь согреться.

Волк смотрел внимательно, повернул голову в сторону, прислушиваясь. Он боднул Стайлза носом в живот, заставляя развернуться и медленно двинулся вперед.

Стайлз плелся следом, слушая, как мягко лапы ступали по земле.

Они стали искать принцессу вместе.

Иногда волк останавливался, позволял коснуться пальцами подергивающих ушей и холодного мокрого носа. Стайлза это смешило.

Когда они вышли к дороге, небо уже укрыто настоящим звездным покрывалом. Стайлз запрокинул голову в поисках падающей звезды.

Он хотел загадать только одно желание.

Он хотел сделать волка _человеком_.

Синие глаза блестели – Стайлз гладил пальцами морду волка.

Неподалеку раздался крик, и волк вздрогнул под пальцами. Снова толкнул носом в живот.

Но Стайлз не хотел уходить, только носом шмыгать сильнее начал.

И тогда волк ушел сам.

Его шаги не слышались за шумом листвы. Стайлз надулся и ушел прочь.

Мама вовсе не злилась, когда полицейские привезли его домой.

У нее были красные глаза, но Стайлз видел ее улыбку.

 _Я встретил волка_ , – признался он перед сном.

 _Конечно, малыш_ , – ответила мама, - _он-то тебя и нашел_.

***

Спустя несколько лет Стайлз столкнулся в школе с одним старшеклассником. 

Его глаза светились _голубым_.

Как у того волка из далекого прошлого.

Стайлз пялился на него, и пришел в себя только со звонком.

 _Смотри, куда идешь_ , – предупредил парень, сунул Стайлзу в руки его учебники и ушел.

***

И когда Стайлз встретил волка в третий раз, он уже знал его имя.

Дерек Хейл.

 _Это частная собственность_ , – сказал он.

Но Стайлз услышал совсем другое.

В этом лесу _опасно_ , проваливайте.

И он вспомнил сказки, рассказанные мамой.

Ведь они всегда заканчивались хорошо.


End file.
